High school for pranksters
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Welcome to the high school for pranksters! A very prestigious school full of know it all's, nerds, and of course pranksters! Shay the principles daughter is the ringleader of the whole  organization, but can she convince the two new students to join?
1. The first day

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Stays Four The Same by The Ready Set**

**Warning: the twins are OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the high school for pranksters! <strong>

**One of the most prestigious high schools around**

**Only excepting the students with the up most professional behavior and intellect**

**Only excepting students ages 15-18 **

**NO age exceptions!**

**Home of the Monarchs **

"Wow" Hikaru marveled as he and his brother entered the main gate that led to their new high school.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" a voice chimed from behind the twin brothers.

"Why, yes it is" Hikaru replied turning around to see a tall girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black and red plaid school uniform.

"Hi I'm Shay, the principle's daughter" the girl said putting a hand forward and smiling.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru" he replied shaking her hand and then motioning to his identical brother.

"Cool! But no one with be able to tell the difference" Shay mumbled putting her book bag on the ground and then pulling out a sharpie marker.

"This is so everyone can tell the difference" Shay said writing on Kaoru's hand.

"Okay" Kaoru said smiling.

"So you two are new, right?" Shay asked.

"Yep" Kaoru replied looking at the smiley face Shay had drawn on his hand.

"Why don't I show you around? Just give me your schedule and I'll see if we have any classes together!" Shay offered.

Hikaru handed Shay their schedule and then she compared it to hers.

"We have all the same classes!" Shay shouted.

"Great" Kaoru said, but it sounded a bit sarcastic so Shay scowled at him.

"Let's go" Shay replied walking quickly down the path that lead to the school.

Shay led them into the building and then down a long path way, she stopped at a blue door. The class inside had already started; the three of them were late. Shay skipped in and smiled at the teacher, then pointed to the twins who were stopped at the door.

"Morning Mrs. Kellie, these two are new. I was showing them around" Shay said walking to her seat and then sitting down.

"How sweet. Nice to meet the two of you" Mrs. Kellie said "You tow can be seated next to Shay if you like"

The twins walked to the row of desks next to Shay, then sat down. Hikaru in the desk next to Shay and Kaoru behind him.

"Class I have to go to a meeting so Shay is in charge" the teacher announced leaving the room.

"Okay!" Shay said standing up and then bolting to the teacher's desk, she liked to sit on the edge of the front.

"Hello everyone" Shay said shyly, waving.

"Hi Shay!" a short blonde in the back row replied.

"Kio? Is that you? Have you gotten…shorter?" Shay asked.

"Yup!" Kio replied.

"Wow…." Shay mumbled, she was bored out of her mind.

"Would you like some gum, Shay?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure!" Shay replied "Thanks Kaoru"

"No problem" Kaoru replied smiling.

"When will this stupid class end!" Shay whined digging through her purse for her Ipod.

"20 more minutes" Kio replied checking his watch.

"UGH!" Shay said putting an ear bud in her ear and then laying on the desk.

"And I need a little more thunder…." Shay sang.

"A little more lightning, a little more you. Be my lantern, help me shine on through" Kaoru and Hikaru finished.

"You guys know that song?" Shay asked.

"Yep" Hikaru answered.

"That's awesome! You guys should sing it in the talent show together!" Shay shouted.

"Kaoru gets stage fright easily" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! That's embarrassing…." Kaoru said looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru" Hikaru apologized.

"It's okay; I get stage fright too. But I'm still gonna be in the show. I play piano" Shay encouraged.

"Kio is in the show too. Isn't that right Kio?" Shay asked flickering her glare to Kio who was messing with his watch.

"Oh, yeah. Shay is going to play piano and sing while I play the guitar part of the song" Kio said still fixing his watch.

"That's cool" Kaoru said.

"Well what do you think? Should we try out for the talent show, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess" Kaoru said.

"Wonderful!" Shay chimed "I'll tell daddy you wish to try out!"

"Shay!" Kio shouted "You evil girl! You set my watch back!"

"Well this is the school for pranksters my dearest Kio" Shay mused.

"What an interesting year this is going to be, don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked smirking.

"I agree" Kaoru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Genkii

_**At lunch the same day**_

The twins who had just gotten their lunches scouted the cafeteria for a table. Then a cold hand grabbed Kaoru's elbow. He turned to see a girl with long red hair and a lip ring.

"So you must be one of the twins" she said.

"Um, yes. I'm Kaoru" he replied shaking his elbow so he could loosen her tough grip.

"Genkii" she said pulling him into the seat next to her.

"I like your name" Kaoru said smiling.

"There you are! Jeez could have told you sat down" Hikaru mumbled.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I'm Genkii, and you must be Hikaru Hitachiin" Genkii said with a smirk.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a puzzled look, how did she know their last name? This school was all too weird.

"Pictures last longer boys" Genkii said laughing "I read your files"

"Well why don't you get associated with the rest of my crew, this is Jake, Shane, Sam and Angel" she explained pointing to the four guys across from her.

"Nice to meet you" Hikaru said, most of them nodded except for Angel who put his head on the table.

"Angel is having a tough year…" Genkii said sighing.

"Oh" Kaoru mumbled sympathetically.

"I'll be fine Genkii" Angel said sitting up straight and flipping his hair.

Genkii had a HUGE crush on Angel, and after he said her name she was love struck.

"Genkii? Hello?" Hikaru said waving a hand in front of her face.

Kaoru leaned over and blew in her ear which made her twitch a little before slapping him. Hikaru looked away and snickered, Kaoru had a hand print on his cheek.

"Never do that again, or I swear I'll slap you into next semester" Genkii warned.

"Sorry" Kaoru said rubbing his sore cheek.

"You owe me" she said glaring.

"Then why don't you join us for tea after school, you can walk home with us" Kaoru said smiling at Genkii.

"Wonderful idea!" Genkii replied.

_**Later that day at the twin's house**_

"Wow" Genkii muttered as they entered the huge house that belonged to the twins.

"It's a mansion" Hikaru said.

"So, who would some tea?" Hikaru asked.

"I would" Kaoru replied.

"You have legs go get your own, I was speaking to our guest" Hikaru scoffed.

Kaoru glared at his brother and Hikaru just glared back. Genkii knew what was going on, but she didn't want to mention it. The two stood there just staring for at least 5 minutes, so Genkii sat down on the floor of their beautiful home and waited. Genkii yawned and there toggled with her lip ring.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Earth to twins!" Genkii said waving her hands in there faces.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Genkii" Kaoru said apologetically.

"We'll be right back" Hikaru said, and then the twins left the room.

When they returned they had changed clothes and one was carrying a tray with tea cups. Then Genkii noticed a mark on one's hand, it looked like a smiley face. After she spotted it she knew Shay had drawn it and this mad her mad. Genkii's smile soon turned to a frown and the twins gave her a puzzled look.

"You've been tagged" Genkii muttered staring off into space and pointing at Kaoru.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Shay Garland **TAGGED YOU**" she replied glaring darkly at Kaoru.

"And that means?" Hikaru asked confused at her actions.

"Well you pretty much sold your soul to the devil…." Genkii muttered under her breath staring at the marble floor.

"You're scaring me" Kaoru said backing up.

"You should be scared dear" Genkii replied standing up and taking down her pigtails and pushing her bright red hair behind her ears exposing more peircings.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"That mark she gave you, it's a sign. She wants you on her team" Genkii explained.

"And what's so bad about that?" Hikaru asked.

"She's **EVIL! **Don't you get it!" Genkii hissed, venom in her words.

Kaoru had no clue what was going on but by the time he gotten back to reality Genkii was staring him scowling. But he could see that she was just worried.

"Genkii-chan" Kaoru started.

"Don't you Genkii-chan me" she snapped.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru apologized.

_Knock knock _

"Kaoru! Great to see you!" Haruhi said waving.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Kaoru said hugging the girl.

"Who's she?" Haruhi asked pointing to Genkii, who was messing with her lip ring.

"My name is Genkii" she said letting go of her piercing.

"Nice to meet you" Haruhi said walking in and up to Genkii.

"Hm" Genkii mumbled.

"Hello Haruhi" Hikaru said rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hi!" she replied waving.

"Well I have to go, just wanted to say hi" Haruhi said walking out the door before anyone could object.

"There's a dance this week" Hikaru said looking at his laptop "I got an email"

"Who you gonna take?" Genkii asked.

"Um well will you go with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure" Genkii said smiling

"But first I need to tell you something. It's the truth, I wouldn't lie to you. I can kind of read mind…" Genkii mumbled looking at her feet.

"Wow" Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

"What am I thinking!" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Your thinking about how the tea is getting cold" Genkii replied laughing.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Hikaru shouted enthusiastically.

"So you have supernatural powers?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea" Genkii replied.

"That's so cool!" he replied.

"Yeah but it gets distracting sometimes, that's how I knew your names" Genkii explained.

"You're so cool!" Hikaru said.

"I know" Genkii giggled.

"So what else can you do? Heat vision? Flying? Telekinesis? Invisibility? Super strength?" Kaoru asked.

"I can do this" she said slapping him playfully and giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ouran High School Host Club<br>**

**Thanks for reading! **

**As you can notice I changed the genre to supernatural! **

**Reviews are loved! **

**So please review! :D**


	3. Dentention!

**Honey: She doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Gilli-chan: Thanks Honey **

**Tamaki: When do I get to be in the story? **

**Gilli-chan: If you keep asking NEVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: the twins are OOC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

Shay's high voice rang over the PA system announcing that the dance was tomorrow. Her

voice sounding the most excited when she announced the theme, 'a night under the stars'.

"Wow, you dyed your hair!" Genkii noted staring at Hikaru.

"Yeah" Hikaru replied flipping his hair.

"Excited about the dance?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that" she replied.

"We're late for class!" Kaoru suddenly shouted.

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!" the teacher yelled when they arrived to class.

_**In detention**_

Genkii was digging through her backpack and then pulled out a mini hair dryer. She flipped her hair forward and then started to dry her bright ruby red hair.

"You're drying your hair?" Kaoru asked looking at the redhead puzzled.

"Yep" Genkii replied fixing her hair by brushing it.

"Genkii! Your in detention?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Yeah. wait a sec. Why are you here Kiki?" Genkii replied shooting her friend a glare.

"Oh, I got in a fight with Kio….." she said sadly.

"Aww" Genkii replied hugging her friend.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll get over it" Hikaru said.

"HIKARU! Stay out of her business please, she's having sibling problems here!" Genkii scolded.

"Jeez…sorry" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"OMG Genkii!" Kiki shouted.

"What?" Genkii replied.

"Your hair! It's all poofy!" Kiki said jumping up and down.

"OMG someone give me my brush!" Genkii panicked.

Hikaru went over to her bag and grabbed her hair brush then gave it to Genkii who was extremely freaking out.

"Here" he said giving her the brush.

"Thanks you're a life saver" she replied.

"Your welcome" he said smiling.

"Heyo!" Shay said skipping into the room.

"Hi Shay" Kaoru and Hikaru both replied.

"Sooo are you going to the dance?" Shay asked.

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"Who are you taking?" she asked.

"I'm taking Genkii" Hikaru muttered.

"And I'm taking Kiki" Kaoru said.

"Huh?" Kiki asked turning around.

"You're going to the dance with me, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course!" Kiki replied.

Shay glared at Genkii and then at Kiki, she wanted to go with not one but **both **of the twins.

"Well I have to go decorate the gym. Have a nice day!" Shay said skipping out of the room and slamming the door.

"That girl is all kinds of weird" Kiki whispered.

"You can say that again" Genkii replied frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY chapter 3! Not as long as the last though sorry! <strong>

**Review please! **

**:3 thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	4. Prom Night

**Sorry but I forgot to mention it's not just a dance it's PROM!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The night of the Prom! <strong>_

Genkii stood waiting outside the school in her black prom dress and her black flats. The prom hadn't started yet but she came early, and just her lucky it started raining. But she had just enough time to create a bubble around herself so the water wouldn't ruin her makeup. She sat down on a small stone bench and stared at her feet.

"What's wrong princess?" a familiar voice cooed.

"Angel?" she asked slowly looking up at her friend who was wearing a tux and converse.

"Well hello your highness" Angel replied flipping his hair.

"Hello my dear knight in shiny armor" she replied offering him her hand.

He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet before kissing her hand and then letting it go. The coldness of his touch sent shivers down her spine. She was the only one who new his secret, he was a vampire. Genkii stared into his light crystal blue eyes and tried to read his mind even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Angel!" a girl shouted she ran up to his and hugged him.

It was Jesse. A petite girl in a pink frilly dress that matched her hair, Jesse was Angel's girlfriend.

"Hey Beautiful" Angel said.

Genkii couldn't be more flustered, she had a plan. And it was already in place.

"Oh Genkii you dropped your pen" Jesse said picking it up, and as she did ink exploded all over her dress causing her to scream.

"Oh my" Genkii said innocently as Angel shot her a death glare, quickly slashing his fangs.

"My dress!" Jesse cried in despair as she sat on the ground sobbing.

"Fix it. **NOW**" Angel whispered in Genkii's ear angrily.

"But" Genkii started.

"NOW" Angel repeated.

Genkii quickly drew a circle in the air which caused a large ball of green light to appear, she pressed the center and then it flew full speed at Jesse. It's impact was practically invisible but the effects were great, her dress was perfectly back to normal.

"What just happened?" Jesse asked looking at her dress.

"I don't know…" Genkii replied.

"Hello" the twins said in unison walking up to Genkii.

"Hikaru, you look amazing" she said throwing her arms around him.

"You do too" he replied.

"Thanks" Genkii said giggling.

"Kao-chan!" the blue hair girl screamed running up to them.

"Kiki you look beautiful" Kaoru said smiling at his date.

She had worn a light blue dress that matched her hair and had her hair in a tight bun with two long strands handing down one on each side of her face.

"Let's all go inside" Angel said holding the door open for everyone.

"Welcome!" Shay chimed seeing the group of nine.

"Hello" Angel said walking passed Shay.

When the group reached the multipurpose room most of their eyes widened. The huge disco ball was spinning and little glow in the dark stars were everywhere, a live DJ was playing songs and of course everyone was dancing. They walked in and instantly slip up with their dates and started dancing.

"Kaoru, I'm glad you choose me to be your date" Kiki said dancing, a slow song was on so they were dancing together.

"I'm glad you agree to come" he said.

The moment was perfect, and to make it even more perfect Kaoru leaned in and kissed Kiki. But just in the moment Shay had passed by…..with scissors. And you know what scissors do to hair… Kiki felt her bun unloosen and reached back to find her long hair had been cut. At least six inches was missing. She burst into tears and ran into the girls bathroom

"Kaoru, where's Kiki?" Genkii asked walking up to him.

"She ran into the girl bathroom" Kaoru replied.

"Oh. Come with me" Genkii said running out of the multipurpose room and into the hall dragging Kaoru out by the hand.

Genkii rushed into the bathroom and started comforting her crying friend.

"Kaoru get in here!" Genkii yelled.

He slowly opened the door and peaked his head in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I guess you could say so" Kiki said facing him so he could see her hair.

"You look simply gorgeous" he said to her.

"You think so?" she asked blushing.

"I know so" he said kissing her hand.

"Well let's go back and party!" Kiki announced.

When they returned it was time to crown prom king and queen, everyone had voted and the results were in. Shay stood close to the stage so she could walk on it quickly once they said her name.

"And prom king is…." The announcer started " Kaoru Hitachiin!"

Everyone clapped and Kaoru was dazed so Genkii pushed him on stage.

"And now your 2011 prom queen is…" he started again "Kiki Ryu!"

Kio hugged his sister and then she walked on stage and blushed when they crowned her and gave her a bouquet. 'NO NO NO' Shay screamed in her head, but she had a plan. She slipped over to the punch bowl and poured a small vile of liquid into it and then slipped away.

"EW!" Jesse screeched dropping her cup of punch.

"What is it Jess?" Angel asked concerned.

"The punch tastes weird, like fish almost" she replied.

"Let me taste that" Angel said, he slowly sipped the punch then he dropped his cup like Jesse and spit out the fowl liquid.

"Your right Jess" Angel muttered making a sickly face.

"Everything alright?" Shay asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

"No, this punch is jank!" Kiki replied snottily.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Shay said.

"You probably messed it up any way" Genkii said.

"Well this is the high school for pranksters" Shay replied giggling.

"You little" Genkii muttered.

"Speak louder so we can all here you Genkii if your going to speak" Shay said.

"You can take that fake act of yours and shove it" Genkii said walking away.

"Genkii wait" Hikaru called trailing after her.

Hikaru followed her outside the school into the down pour of rain. She stood there just staring at the sky as if she was a statue.

"Genkii" Hikaru started.

"What? What could you want from me now? Can't you see how frustrating it is to go to this high school? How hard it is to be gifted? How stupid pranking other people is?" Genkii questioned.

"I don't know…" Hikaru replied.

"Well you should!" Genkii shouted, when she did this all the drops of rain froze mid-air around them.

"I-I'm sorry" Hikaru apologized.

"Don't be" Genkii said making the rain start to pour again.

"You're beautiful" Hikaru said.

"What did you just say?" Genkii asked turning around.

"I said you're beautiful" Hikaru replied.

"T-Thank you" she replied hugging him.

"It's true" Hikaru assured.

The rain again seemed to freeze around them as Genkii's rage turned to love. She suddenly knew that she and Hikaru were meant to be. But yet fate wouldn't let their relationship go so easily.

"You are truly a sweet person, Hikaru" Genkii said looking up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without my friend Aly! :3**

**Please review! **

**Review are loved! **


	5. Rain

**I don't own OHSHC**

**This chappy is for WINWIN! **

**Hahaha **

**I forgot about this story…..**

**Sorry guys!**

**I neglected it sadly…**

**So I shall now update this story every Tuesday! **

* * *

><p>The rain was still frozen around them; Genkii was just standing there staring into Hikaru's golden eyes. She was reading him like book, going through his memories and thoughts but he didn't mind it. Finally she understood him; the rain began to pour again. They both quickly rushed through the rain back into the school. Her dress was soaked, makeup ran down her face and her bright red hair was sleeked down and dripping. She frowned and kicked off her black ballet flats.<p>

"Something wrong?" he asked, brushing a strand of ruby hair out of her face.

"No, everything is perfect" she replied hugging him.

He smiled, wrapping his pale arms around the shivering Genkii and pulled her close. She could have just fixed everything but she decided that it should stay as is. Kaoru and Kiki cam rushing out to see what was going on.

"Are you two alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah" Genkii replied smiling.

"You look like you got hit by a friggin' train! We have to go fix you makeup and hair!" Kiki said.

"No, I'm good" she replied pulling the hair ties from her hair and wiping around to shake out the water.

Kiki's phone began to ring so she quickly picked up and as soon as she hit talk she froze.

'Stupid Shay and her evil pranks' Genkii thought.

She walked up to Kiki and poked her, sending electric currents through her body.

"YEEEEEK!" Kiki shouted as the currents served their purpose.

"Well I'll be going" Genkii said turning to leave.

"Wait" Hikaru said grabbing her wrist "Stay"

"I can't" she replied freeing her self and then walking into the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review!**

**Sorry again! **

**Remember updates on Tuesday! **


	6. fights

**Hikaru: It's not Tuesday!**

**Kaoru: Your back already?**

**Me: yea…**

**Hikaru: Why do you lie to us then?**

**Me: I'm not lying! I've been asked to come back**

**Kaoru: Sure**

**ME: SOMEONE ANYONE DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: the liar doesn't own OHSHC**

**Me: * smacks them both with a large frying pan ***

**Sorry for the idiocy… **

* * *

><p>'Wonder why she didn't want to stay' Hikaru thought as the limo took him and Kaoru back to their mansion.<p>

The ride back to the mansion was quiet and Hikaru was in no mood at all to end the silence. As soon as they were dropped off he headed to his room and didn't come out.

_Mean while…_

Far off in the dense woods the air reeked of blood. Human blood. Genkii stood behind a tall pine hidden by the mist that surrounded the trees base. Then someone caught her eye. Angel. And not too far away lye in a blood soaked pink dress Jesse.

"Angel, you-you" Genkii stuttered.

He didn't reply. In his eyes she could see a look of hunger but something was amiss…Angel wouldn't do this…Then something flashed and approached Genkii from behind.

"Funny seeing you here" Shay mused walking in front of her "I see you're accounted with my new minion. Stupid girl. You can't stop me"

Genkii was stunned. Shay had first taken over the school and now she had taken one of her closest friends….This was far enough, shay wouldn't be taking the twins from her.

"Silly girl, I'm unstoppable" Shay said when Genkii tried to hit her.

Shay could easily just freeze Genkii's blood right in her veins but no that was to easy….She wanted a show….

"Angel dearest, destroy her" Shay said giggling as she relocated to a near by tree.

Angel did as told and began to lunge at Genkii. She just in turn jumped back, wanting not to hurt a friend, but how could she stop him?

"Dance foolish little girl! Dance!" Shay exclaimed clapping.

"Not for a princess with a fake tiara woven with lies" Genkii replied venom in her words as she spoke.

Genkii began to run; she wanted no part in this. Seconds Angel returned to his normal state of mind and Jesse sat up not recalling a thing…And Shay? She had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading!~ <strong>

**Review!**

**This chappy is again for WinWin!  
><strong>


End file.
